Three Word Conversation
by forever is never forever
Summary: Cristina and Owen IM each other.


My friend and I love Cristina and Owen and we're suffering through the holiday break for the show. So, this is what we come up with. Takes place after 5x20 when Owen is saying the three word sentences to Cristina. Co-written with supershipper.

We own nothing, everything belongs to the wonderful Shonda Rhimes!

--

Cristina had gotten home around four in the afternoon after a double shift. She dropped her stuff on the counter in the kitchen. Found something to eat and then took a quick shower. Clean and comfy, Cristina brought out her laptop. She checked her email and signed on to her Instant Messenger account. She saw Owen was online, but shrugged it off. Cristina was on a mini-mission to find some sort of gift for her mother's upcoming birthday.

She had several sites up when the familiar ring of an incoming IM caught her attention. It was from Owen.

OHunt: Hey there now.

Cardio_God: Oh, hi there.

OHunt: Hows it going?

Cardio_God: Ok, shopping online.

OHunt: Find anything good?

Cardio_God: Nope, not yet.

OHunt: Thats too bad.

Cardio_God: I'll find something.

OHunt: Anything in particular?

Cardio_God: My mom's birthday.

OHunt: Oh, good luck.

At this point Cristina had given up on shopping. She was far too interested in talking to Owen.

Cardio_God: How are you?

OHunt: Pretty good, thanks.

OHunt: How was work?

Cardio_God: Good, missing cardio.

OHunt: It'll get better.

Cardio_God: I hope so.

There was a small lull in their IMing. However, Owen was soon typing again.

OHunt: Therapy is good

Cardio_God: That's very good.

OHunt: Yes it is.

Cardio_God: How's trauma going?

OHunt: Its very busy.

OHunt: You rock trauma

Cardio_God: Thanks, I agree.

OHunt: You work tomorrow?

Cardio_God: I do, you?

OHunt: I do too.

Cardio_God: Want to lunch?

OHunt: I'd love to.

Cristina was then notified that Meredith had signed on. Her person sent her an IM as well.

TequiliaGrey: Hey!

Cardio_God: Oh hey, sup?

Cardio_God: *to Owen* Ok, sounds good.

TequiliaGrey: Not much. I had an awesome surgery. what about you?

Cardio_God: *to Meredith* Didn't do much.

OHunt: Who're you with?

It took Owen a few minutes to come up with that one.

Cardio_God: *to Owen* I think, Shepherd.

TequiliaGrey: That sucks. What are you doing tonight?

Cardio_God: *to Meredith* Just online shopping.

TequiliaGrey: What are you buying?

Cardio_God: *to Meredith* Dunno yet, browsing.

OHunt: That's not bad.

Cardio_God: *to Owen* Nope, it's not.

TequiliaGrey: Why do you keep talking in 3 word sentences?

Cardio_God: *to Meredith, like oh* Oh, sorry. I'm talking to Owen.

OHunt: O'Malley's pretty good.

Cardio_God: *to Owen* Yeah, he is.

TequiliaGrey: And you talk to him with three word sentences....omg!

Cardio_God: *to Meredith* What?!

TequiliaGrey: (:

OHunt: I'll request you

OHunt: For later on

Cardio_God: I appreciate it.

OHunt: Not a problem.

Cardio_God: *to Meredith* Stop smiling.

TequiliaGrey: I know your code

Cardio_God: *to Meredith* My 'code'?

TequiliaGrey: You're talking to Owen in three word sentences!

Cardio_God: *to Meredith* ....shut up.

TequiliaGrey: XD

Cardio_God: *to Owen* What're up to?

OHunt: Nothing really. Bored.

Cardio_God: *to Owen* I'm still shopping.

Cardio_God: *to Meredith* :P

TequiliaGrey: You looove himmm!!! :D

OHunt: Find anything yet?

Cardio_God: *to Owen* Nope, still looking.

Cardio_God: *to Meredith* Maaaaybe I do.

OHunt: ):

OHunt: Wanna go out?

Owen felt a little silly asking over the Internet. But, he did.

Cardio_God: *to Owen* I'd like to.

TequiliaGrey: How is he doing? Like he's not gonna go all...you know ... again?

Cardio_God: *to Meredith* He's getting better. Seeing Wyatt. And I hope not.

OHunt: *to Owen* How about Joe's?

TequiliaGrey: Thats good. I don't want to have to kick his ass.

Cardio_God: *to Owen* Sounds good, now?

TequiliaGrey: He was in the Army so I might not do so well

Cardio_God: *to Meredith* Haha, no I think he'd have you beat.

TequiliaGrey: I could still stare him down.

OHunt: That sounds great.

Cardio_God: *to Owen* See you soon.

Cardio_God: *to Meredith* Haha. But, I gotta go now. Sorry.

TequiliaGrey: Ok. I'll see you tomorrow.

OHunt: Take care now. (:

Cardio_God: *to Meredith* Ok, bye.

TequiliaGrey: Bye

Cardio_God: *to Owen* Take care now.

--

Cowen forever!


End file.
